Lord of Flame
The Lord of Flame was the ruler of the Realm of Fire in the Utter East and a member of the Circle of Order. History The Lord of Flame was one of the Circle of Order, a group of lords who arose to govern the early nations of the Utter East, those east of the Great Sea. He was a peer of the Lord of Lands, who ruled the Realm of Lands; the Lady of Tides, who ruled the Realm of Tides; and one other, called Tartyron. When Tartyron engaged in chaotic plots, the Circle cast him out and bound him in a subterranean kingdom beneath the Realm of Fire. The Lord of Flame served as his warden. During the time of the Bloodforge Wars (648–657 DR), The events of Blood & Magic are only dated to "before the Time of Troubles" (1358 DR) in game. It is assumed these are a part of the Bloodforge Wars described in Faces of Deception and dated in The Grand History of the Realms. the wards failed and Tartyron broke free of his subterranean prison and into the world above, free to spread chaos through the Realms of Lands, Tides, and Fire, in an event known as Tartyron Unbound. The Lord of Flame, Lady of Tides, and Lord of Lands assembled to investigate his break out and made pursuit.In the Blood & Magic game, two alternate campaigns are provided, one for Tartyron and one for the Circle of Order. These appear to be mutually exclusive, but as the characters appear to be very long-lived, if not immortal, and the end of the Circle of Order campaign implies Tartyron might break free again some day, it is possible they occur at different times. An official history is unknown. ;Circle of Order :Eventually forced to retreat, Tartyron fled through a hidden tunnel back to the Realm of Fire. The Lord of Flame recognized it as a gate to his realm, and the Circle of Order made their final stand there. Defeated, Tartyron was put back in his prison, with fresh wards installed to seal it. However, the Circle of Order understood that, because of balance in everything, peace could not last forever and his brand of chaos would return in a future era. ;Lord of Chaos :Tartyron escaped into the underground Realm of Fire, using bloodforges to assault the bloodforged forces of the Lord of Flame. However, he met little opposition and won handily, breaching the gate that led out. With his victory, Tartyron reclaimed his place as a lord of the Realms. Description The Lord of Flame had red hair, a pointed goatee, and two swept-back and upwards-pointing "wings" of hair. He wore red full plate armor, a red cloak, and carried a red-sheathed sword. In defeat, he was revealed as a decayed and skeletal being with yellow eyes, seemingly undead. Personality As one of the Circle of Order, the Lord of Flame was a righteous defender of order in his realm. Appendix Notes References Category:Males Category:Rulers Category:Members of the Circle of Order Category:Bloodforge mages Category:Inhabitants of the Realm of Fire Category:Inhabitants of the Utter East Category:Inhabitants of Southeast Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants